MY SISTER IS A MAGICAL
by Hikari Syarahmia
Summary: Karena hanya sekedar mencari ayah dan kakak kembarnya di Kota Konoha, Naruko tidak menyangka kalau Kota Konoha adalah negeri sihir. Lalu pertemuannya dengan Gaara si cowok misterius dan Sasuke si Pangeran charming membuat Naruko menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh padanya. Sesuatu yang membawanya kepada kekuatan magic memanggil Dark Dragon. DISCONTINUED!
1. Selamat tinggal Naru-chan!

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**NARUTO**

**MY SISTER IS A MAGICAL**

**BY HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

**GENRE: HUMOR/ROMANCE/FANTASY/FAMILY**

**RATING: T**

**PAIRING: GAARAFEMNARU/SASUFEMNARU**

**KAMIS, 11 SEPTEMBER 2014**

**WARNING: OOC, AU, TYPO, NOT YAOI DAN TERUTAMA ANEH. BILA ANDA TIDAK SUKA, SILAKAN TINGGALKAN CERITA INI.**

**oOOOOo**

**CHAPTER 1: SELAMAT TINGGAL, NARU-CHAN!**

**oOOOOo**

**oOOOOo**

**oOOOOo**

**MY SISTER IS A MAGICAL**

**oOOOOo**

**SOUNDTRACK THIS STORY**

**SAYONARA- BY KANA NISHINO**

**oOOOOo**

**HAPPY READING!**

Hari yang begitu cerah di Desa Pusaran Air. Tampak beberapa burung beterbangan di atas langit yang berwarna biru. Awan-awan putih bergerombolan dan membentuk cumullus. Matahari mulai naik perlahan-lahan. Sinarnya yang hangat menerangi seluruh penjuru dunia.

Di Desa Pusaran Air, tampak berbagai rumah bergaya arsitektur jepang kuno dan berbaris-baris dengan rapi. Pepohonan hijau yang menghiasi di setiap jalan di depan rumah masing-masing. Banyak bunga beraneka bentuk bermekaran di setiap jalan. Begitu indah dan sedap dipandang mata.

Sepertinya musim semi mulai tiba. Awal yang baru untuk sesuatu yang baru. Di pagi yang cerah ini, jalanan masih sepi. Penduduk Desa Pusaran Air belum ada yang keluar untuk melaksanakan aktifitasnya. Padahal hari sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi.

Sesaat angin pagi berhembus pelan di luar sana. Hingga terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat keras dan menggema di salah satu rumah bergaya arsitektur jepang kuno tersebut.

"NARU-CHAN! CEPAT BANGUN!"

Seorang wanita cantik berambut merah sepinggang sedang mengetuk pintu sebuah kamar. Tangan kirinya menekuk ke arah sisi kiri pinggang. Tangan kanannya terus mengetuk pintu berkali-kali. Terlintas di raut wajahnya terdapat banyak kerutan. Tampaknya ia sangat kesal kepada orang yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut.

Betapa tidak kesalnya, sudah beberapa kali dia memanggil orang yang di dalam kamar tersebut – dengan maksud membangunkannya – karena hari sudah pagi. Namun, orang yang dibangunkan belum juga menyahut dari dalam.

Batas kesabaran seorang Uzumaki Kushina atau Namikaze Kushina – begitulah nama wanita cantik berambut merah sepinggang itu – sudah mencapai level terakhir. Dengan menahan emosi yang mulai naik ke atas ubun-ubun, ia menguasai dirinya sejenak. Dengan memasang wajah super jutek, ia mulai menggebrak pintu kamar tersebut lebih keras lagi daripada sebelumnya.

"UZUMAKI NARUKO, CEPAAT BANGUUUN! KALAU KAMU TIDAK BANGUN. AKAN KAASAN DOBRAK PAKSA PINTU KAMAR KESAYANGANMU INI!" kata Kushina dengan suara keras sangat menggelegar.

Sementara di balik kamar...

Begitu namanya disebut lengkap, Uzumaki Naruko – begitu namanya – seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang selutut itu langsung membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia kaget setengah mati mendengar ibunya akan mendobrak pintu kamarnya ini jika ia tidak bangun.

Terdengar suara Kushina sekali lagi.

"OH, JADI KAMU BELUM BANGUN JUGA? BAIKLAH, KAASAN AKAN MENDOBRAK PINTU KAMAR INI SEKARANG JUGA. SATU...!"

Kedua mata Naruko terbelalak keluar. Segera saja ia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan melemparkan selimut tebal yang sedari tadi menutupi seluruh tubuhnya agar tidak mendengar suara jutek ibunya yang memekakkan telinga.

"TU-TUNGGU DULU, KAASAN. AKU BANGUN NIH...!" teriak Naruko keras sambil melompat dari ranjang dan berlari tergesa-gesa membukakan pintu.

KRIIEET!

Pintu kamar terbuka.

Tampak Kushina berdiri sambil melipat tangan di dada. Sementara Naruko berdiri dengan napas terengah-engah. Kepalanya tertunduk sedikit. Tangan kanan memegang gagang pintu kamar. Tangan kirinya menekuk ke sisi kiri pinggang.

Hening.

Sesaat Naruko mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap orang yang sedari tadi berdiri menunggu dirinya. Sebuah seringai terukir di wajah cantik Kushina.

"Kamu tertipu, Naru-chan."

Naruko membulatkan kedua matanya. Kenapa ibunya malah tersenyum manis begitu? Bukankah tadi ia sangat marah dan ingin mendobrak pintu kamarnya?

Aneh. Kenapa jadi aneh begini?

PUK!

Tangan kanan Kushina mendarat di atas puncak rambut pirang Naruko yang tergerai.

"Hari sudah jam sembilan pagi. Sebaiknya kamu mandi sana."

Naruko speechless. Kushina tersenyum lembut dan mengacak-acak rambut putri kesayangannya itu. Sejenak Naruko terpana melihat senyum ibunya yang sangat...

CTEK!

Kushina menjentik kening Naruko.

"Aw!"

Naruko mengelus-elus keningnya yang berbekas merah akibat jentikan dari Kushina. Mendadak hayalan indah tentang ibunya hilang seketika.

"DASAR, KENAPA KAMU MALAH BENGONG?" ucap Kushina berwajah kesal lagi."CEPAT MANDI SANA!"

"I-iya, Kaasan!" sahut Naruko memegang keningnya yang sakit seraya mengangguk-angguk menuju ke dalam kamarnya lagi untuk mengambil handuk yang tergantung di dekat dinding.

Kushina menghelakan napasnya. Ia memang tidak bisa sabar menghadapi putri satu-satunya yang sangat tomboi dan susah diatur itu. Entah mengapa sifat Naruko sangat mirip dengannya.

Naruko kembali keluar kamar sambil membawa handuk yang digantung di bahu kanannya. Ia melihat ibunya masih berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Kaasan!"

Kushina menyadari putrinya menatapnya dengan heran. Kushina mengembalikan tampang kusutnya ke wajah juteknya lagi.

"Ayo, mandi sana! Jangan menatap Kaasan dengan aneh begitu," ujar Kushina berbalik badan menuju dapur."Setelah mandi, kamu harus bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah."

"Ke sekolah?"

"Iya, ke sekolah!" sahut Kushina terus berjalan tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruko.

"Apa Kaasan lupa? Kalau aku sudah tamat SMP sekarang."

PONG!

Kushina menghentikan langkahnya. Wajahnya memerah seketika. Kushina sweatdrop di tempat.

Hening.

Naruko memiringkan kepalanya. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Bingung.

"Oh iya, Kaasan lupa," kata Kushina membalikkan badannya sambil tertawa hambar." Baiklah, setelah mandi, kamu bantu Kaasan memasak ya."

Naruko keheranan melihat tingkah ibunya. Ia pun tersenyum kecil.

"Ba-baiklah, Kaasan."

"Kamu memang anak Kaasan yang imut."

Tiba-tiba Kushina muncul di depan Naruko dan mencubit pipi Naruko yang terlihat menggemaskan.

"Aw, sakit tuh, Kaasan," pekik Naruko keras.

Kushina hanya tertawa lebar mendengar teriakan putrinya. Lalu ia membalikkan badannya untuk pergi ke arah dapur.

"Baiklah, Kaasan ke dapur dulu," seru Kushina bersemangat sambil mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara.

"Kaasan aneh."

Naruko menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia pun berbalik menuju arah koridor yang berlawanan dari Kushina. Naruko pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya untuk mengawali pagi hari ini.

**oOOOOo**

**oOOOOo**

Makan siang dimulai.

Di ruang makan yang cukup luas dengan arsitektur jepang kuno bercampur gaya arsitektur moderen. Tampak lukisan-lukisan yang dirangkai sedemikian rupa menghiasi berbagai sudut ruang makan tersebut.

Tampak Naruko dan Kushina sedang makan dengan khidmat. Di hadapan mereka masing-masing tergeletak piring yang berisi tempura dan nasi gulung. Hari ini Kushina dan Naruko membuat tempura dan nasi gulung untuk makan siang.

Meja makan yang diletakkan di tengah ruang makan. Terdapat empat kursi yang terletak di berbagai sisi meja yang berbentuk segiempat. Kedua kursi yang saling berhadapan ditempati Naruko dan Kushina. Dua kursi yang berhadapan lainnya dibiarkan kosong.

Hening sesaat.

Sambil menghabiskan sisa-sisa makanannya, Naruko melirik ke arah dua kursi yang kosong secara bergantian. Terpancar dari wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan ketika menatap dua kursi kosong tersebut.

"Kaasan!"

Kushina yang sedang menfokuskan dirinya untuk menghabiskan sisa-sisa makanannya lalu melirik Naruko yang berada di depannya.

"Ada apa?"

Naruko menatap Kushina dengan pandangan lirih.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Boleh. Mau tanya apa?"

"Nanti Kaasan marah jika aku bertanya tentang sesuatu hal."

Kushina menghentikan gerakan sumpit yang hendak memasukkan tempura ke mulutnya. Ia menfokuskan dirinya untuk mendengar perkataan Naruko.

"Kaasan tidak akan marah kalau kamu bertanya sesuatu hal," kata Kushina tersenyum lebar."Naru-chan, kamu ingin bertanya apa?"

Tekanan nada suara Kushina terdengar lembut di telinga Naruko. Apalagi lafal penekanan saat Kushina menyebut "Naru-chan". Itu menandakan mood ibunya sedang stabil.

'Ah, semoga Kaasan tidak marah lagi jika aku menanyai tentang hal itu,' pikir Naruko dalam hatinya.

"Ng... Anu... Kaasan...," kata Naruko agak ragu."Anu, aku..."

"Apaan sih? Tidak usah takut. Bilang saja. Kaasan tidak marah kok."

"Ng... Anu."

Naruko menghelakan napasnya sejenak. Lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ng... Anu. Kaasan, aku ingin bertanya tentang Tousan."

DEG!

Naruko sangat panik ketika mengatakan kalimat itu kepada Kushina. Ia berkeringat dingin. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia takut ibunya mengamuk lagi ketika ia menanyakan tentang ayahnya.

Hening.

Terlihat keduanya agak tegang. Naruko pucat pasi melihat wajah Kushina yang mendadak menjadi datar. Senyuman lebar yang sedari tadi melekat di wajah Kushina, menghilang begitu saja. Naruko takut membayangkan ibunya akan mengamuk dan kemudian mengangkat...

"Ke-kenapa kamu terus bertanya tentang Tousanmu?" tanya Kushina datar dengan nada suara yang datar juga.

Naruko semakin pucat pasi melihat aura yang muncul dari dalam tubuh ibunya. Seakan-akan aura itu menyerupai iblis yang akan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

"NARU-CHAN!"

Terdengar suara ibunya yang mulai meninggi. Spontan, membuat Naruko tersentak kaget dengan kedua mata yang membulat.

"Maaf, Kaasan!" kata Naruko gemetar sambil menundukkan kepalanya."Maafkan aku telah membuat Kaasan marah. Tapi, aku benar-benar ingin tahu tentang Tousan. Aku ingin tahu apakah Tousan masih hidup atau tidak."

BRAAAK!

Meja dihantam keras oleh kepalan tinju Kushina membuat Naruko kaget setengah mati mendengarnya. Badannya semakin gemetar dibuatnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Kaasan!"

Naruko takut Kushina mengamuk dan akan menghajarnya habis-habisan hanya karena ingin tahu tentang ayahnya.

Lalu...

SREEET!

Kushina bangkit dari kursinya. Naruko mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Kushina berbalik meninggalkan meja makan.

"Sudah Kaasan bilangkan kalau Tousan-mu sudah mati!"

Begitulah kata Kushina seraya berlalu. Naruko menatap kepergian ibunya dengan tatapan nanar.

**oOOOOo**

**MY SISTER IS A MAGICAL**

**oOOOOo**

TIK! TOK! TIK! TOK!

Terdengar suara jam dinding yang berbunyi pelan dari arah ruang tamu. Jam menunjukkan pukul dua siang.

Terlihat Naruko sedang duduk di tepi teras. Ia menekukkan kedua kakinya dan menahannya dengan kedua tangannya agar memberi rasa nyaman. Pandangan matanya lurus ke depan. Menatap orang-orang yang lalu lalang di depan rumahnya.

Tapi, pandangan itu menerawang kosong. Pikirannya kacau. Ia teringat dengan kata-kata ibunya dua jam yang lalu.

("Sudah Kaasan bilangkan kalau Tousan-mu sudah mati!")

Kenapa? Kenapa ibunya terus mengatakan kalimat yang sama ketika ia menanyakan tentang ayahnya.

Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara ibu dan ayahnya.

Entahlah apa itu.

Sejenak Naruko terus memikirkannya. Kenapa ibu enggan menceritakan perihal tentang ayahnya? Ada apa sebenarnya terjadi?

"Padahal aku ingin tahu tentang Tousan. Aku ingin tahu wajah Tousan seperti apa. Dari dulu aku terus menanyakannya pada Kaasan. Tapi, kenapa Kaasan..."

Naruko menundukkan kepalanya dan meletakkan dagunya di atas puncak kedua lututnya. Wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi sayu.

"Kalau begitu, maafkan Kaasan ya, Naru-chan!"

Terdengar suara lembut yang menyapanya dari belakang. Naruko tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Kaasan!"

Kushina berdiri di samping Naruko. Ia tersenyum manis. Naruko menatap Kushina dengan pandangan horrornya.

"Ke-kenapa kamu memandang Kaasan seperti itu?" tanya Kushina sweatdrop.

Naruko mengubah wajahnya seperti biasa.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Kaasan!"

Lalu Naruko membuang mukanya dari hadapan Kushina.

Melihat putrinya membuang mukanya lantas membuat Kushina menghelakan napasnya. Lalu ikut duduk di samping Naruko.

Hening.

Sesaat mereka berdua terdiam dalam keheningan. Tidak tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan. Mereka sedang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Hening lagi.

Kushina melirik ke arah putrinya yang masih menunduk. Kemudian Kushina menghelakan napasnya lagi.

"Naru-chan!" kata Kushina dengan irama yang menggoda.

"Hn...," balas Naruko dengan irama sesingkat-singkatnya.

Membuat Kushina sweatdrop lagi,'sepertinya Naruko memang ngambek'.

Hening.

Angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup lembut menerpa pohon Sakura yang berdiri di depan halaman rumah tersebut sehingga membuat bunga Sakura berguguran. Menambah suasana hening yang diliputi perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

Kushina menghelakan napasnya. Mencoba bersabar menghadapi putrinya yang mendadak ngambek seperti anak kecil begitu. Padahal umurnya sudah lima belas tahun.

Ia berpikir mungkin sudah saatnya menceritakan semuanya kepada Naruko. Ya, sudah saatnya.

"Naru-chan," Kushina menundukkan kepalanya."Sebenarnya Tousan-mu masih hidup."

DEG!

Naruko kaget setengah mati mendengar perkataan Kushina barusan.

"A-apa? Apa yang Kaasan bilang barusan?" tanya Naruko menoleh ke arah Kushina.

Kushina mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh ke arah Naruko.

"Tousan-mu bernama Namikaze Minato. Dia masih hidup, Naru-chan," jawab Kushina tersenyum kecil."Kamu juga mempunyai saudara kembar yang bernama Namikaze Naruto."

Naruko terpana mendengar perkataan ibunya. Ia tidak percaya ibu mulai mau menceritakan semuanya sekarang.

Seketika senyuman melengkung di wajah Naruko. Kedua matanya berbinar-binar. Semangatnya pun muncul kembali. Dengan cepat ia memeluk sang ibu yang berada di sampingnya itu.

GREP!

Wajah Kushina memerah saat pinggangnya dipeluk oleh Naruko. Seketika senyum menghiasi wajah Kushina.

"Terima kasih, Kaasan. Akhirnya Kaasan mau menceritakan semua tentang Tousan kepada Naru," kata Naruko dengan nada manjanya yang menggemaskan.

"Kochira Koso!"

Kushina membalas pelukan Naruko dengan penuh kasih sayang. Latar belakang menjadi penuh dengan gelembung-gelembung air yang bersinar terang.

Sesaat angin lembut bertiup lagi dan membuat bunga Sakura kembali berguguran menambah suasana hangat di antara ibu dan anak.

Dalam posisi masih memeluk antara satu sama lainnya, Kushina mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas langit biru yang cerah dengan awan putih yang berjalan secara berdampingan. Ia tersenyum membayangkan wajah seseorang yang ia sayangi.

Hening sesaat.

Mereka masih berpelukan. Hingga Naruko yang berbicara duluan memecahkan keheningan.

"Kaasan."

"Ya."

"Ceritakan tentang Tousan dan Nii-chan Naru itu. Seperti apa mereka?"

Kushina tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tousan-mu adalah seorang laki-laki yang lembut, bijaksana dan juga wibawa. Ia merupakan sosok suami yang benar-benar diidamkan para istri. Ia juga baik dan perhatian."

Naruko tersenyum kecil mendengar cerita ibunya.

"Lalu kakak kembar Naru itu?"

"Dia mirip sekali dengan Tousan-mu. Dia orangnya bersemangat sepertimu. Pasti dia sudah besar sepertimu."

"Tentu saja," Naruko melepaskan pelukannya."Nii-chan adalah saudara kembarku. Sudah pasti dia sudah besar seperti aku."

Naruko tertawa lebar sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Membuat wajahnya yang manis semakin imut saja.

Kushina menjadi geram melihat tingkah Naruko yang menggemaskan. Lantas dia mencubit kedua pipi putrinya itu.

"Hmm, hime Kaasan ini menggemaskan!"

"AW, SAKIT!"

Kushina melepaskan cubitannya. Dilihatnya, Naruko mengelus-elus kedua pipinya yang merah akibat cubitan ekstra kuat darinya. Ia pun tersenyum jahil melihatnya.

"Aduh, kenapa sih Kaasan suka mencubit pipiku? Sakit, tahu!"

"Habis, hime Kaasan ini lucu. Kaasan gemas melihatmu, tahu!"

Naruko menggembungkan kedua pipinya seperti balon. Kushina tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa Kaasan malah tertawa?"

"Hehehe... Tidak ada."

Naruko merubah wajahnya seperti biasa. Kushina masih saja tertawa kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tousan dan Nii-chan ada di mana sekarang, Kaasan?"

Kushina berhenti tertawa. Ia melihat Naruko menatapnya serius.

"Kalau tidak salah, mereka tinggal di Desa Konoha."

"Kalau begitu, izinkan aku untuk pergi ke Desa Konoha untuk bertemu dengan Tousan dan Nii-chan."

Permintaan Naruko yang tiba-tiba membuat Kushina kaget mendengarnya.

"APAAA? KAMU MAU PERGI KE DESA KONOHA ITU?"

"Iya, Kaasan," kata Naruko menatap dengan wajah memelas ala baby face."Ayolah, izinkan aku pergi ke Desa Konoha besok, Kaasan."

Naruko mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah ibunya. Memohon dengan keras agar ibunya mengizinkan dia pergi. Naruko pun mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes agar ibunya luluh.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Haaaa?!"

Naruko jawdrop seketika. Kushina malah bangkit dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

Tapi, bukan Uzumaki Naruko namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja.

GREP!

Tangan Kushina diraih oleh Naruko. Kushina kaget dan menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Na-naru-chan?"

Dilihatnya, Naruko berlutut di hadapannya sambil masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya. Wajah Naruko sangat serius. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku mohon pada Kaasan sekali ini. Aku mohon izinkan aku bertemu dengan Tousan dan Nii-chan."

Hening.

Kushina menatap wajah Naruko yang sangat mengharapkan kata "Kaasan mengizinkanmu atau kamu boleh pergi ke Desa Konoha untuk menemui Tousan dan Naruto". Kedua mata saffir Naruko berkaca-kaca. Kushina belum mengucapkan sepatah kata setelah terpaku beberapa menit.

Lalu Kushina memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi digenggam kuat oleh Naruko. Ia menatap lama wajah memelas Naruko tersebut.

"Naru-chan."

"Kaasan."

Kushina menarik bibirnya ke arah kanan sedikit. Tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah, Kaasan mengizinkanmu pergi ke sana."

Mendengar kalimat tersebut, membuat Naruko tersentak. Kemudian senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya yang imut.

"Benarkah itu, Kaasan?" tanya Naruko dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

Kushina mengangguk pelan.

"Iya, hime."

Spontan, Naruko melompat ke arah ibunya dan segera memeluk erat pinggang ibunya.

GREP!

"Arigato, Kaasan!" seru Naruko tertawa lebar dengan perasaan senang.

"Doitashimashite!" balas Kushina dengan senyuman yang melebar sekali.

Perasaan yang sangat bahagia. Akhirnya Kushina mengizinkan Naruko untuk pergi menemui ayah dan kakak kembarnya di Desa Konoha. Sudah saatnya Naruko harus pergi, Kushina tidak dapat lagi menahan Naruko untuk tetap tinggal di Desa Pusaran Air. Naruko memang harus pergi ke Desa Konoha tersebut. Ia akan aman di sana.

Dalam diam memeluk sang anak, Kushina memejamkan kedua matanya dan berbisik.

"Minato, anak perempuanmu akan datang mencarimu."

**oOOOOo**

**oOOOOo**

CIP! CIP! CIP!

Pagi hari yang cerah. Terlihat beberapa burung bertengger di dahan pohon Gingko. Mereka asyik bernyanyi dengan riang di antara satu sama lainnya. Menyambut matahari yang mulai merangkak naik perlahan-lahan ke atas langit.

Di bawah pohon Gingko yang sedang menggugurkan daun-daunnya yang berwarna keemasan, terlihat ibu dan anak sedang saling berhadap-hadapan. Mereka saling menatap begitu lama beberapa menit. Mereka saling tersenyum di antara satu sama lainnya.

Kushina dan Naruko berada di stasiun kereta api sekarang. Mereka sedang menunggu kereta api jurusan Konoha itu datang.

Sejenak Naruko melirik ke arah samping kanannya. Beberapa orang lalu lalang di sepanjang lorong stasiun tersebut. Ada yang sedang duduk di bangku, ada yang sedang membaca, ada yang sedang berdiri sambil mengobrol dan beberapa macam pemandangan lainnya. Semua penumpang kereta jurusan Konoha sedang menyibukkan diri masing-masing selama menunggu kereta api datang.

Lalu pandangan Naruko tertuju pada satu titik yaitu ujung rel kereta api. Kereta api yang diharapkan selama dua jam menunggu tidak muncul-muncul juga.

"Haaah...," Naruko mendesah panjang."Lama sekali keretanya datang. Padahal sudah dua jam menunggu."

"Sabar, Naru-chan," kata Kushina menatap ke arah ujung rel kereta api tersebut.

"Bagaimana mau sabar, Kaasan? Aku benar-benar tidak sabar ingin segera sampai ke Konoha," ucap Naruko sewot sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Kushina melirik putri kesayangannya yang sedang sewot itu. Ia pun tersenyum geli.

"Hime Kaasan sangat manis ya memakai pakaian itu," sahut Kushina dengan wajah berseri-serinya. Tidak menanggapi perkataan Naruko tadi tapi malah mengganti topik lain.

Lantas wajah Naruko memerah padam mendengar pujian sang ibu. Diliriknya pakaian yang dibuat oleh ibunya tersebut.

Naruko mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam dan ada warna orange di bagian bawah dada sampai batas pinggang. Bawahannya dikenakan sebuah rok lipit selutut berwarna orange dan ada sedikit renda pita berwarna hitam di tepi roknya. Sebuah sepatu boots setengah betis berwarna hitam melengkapi penampilannya. Tidak lupa rambut pirang panjang selututnya di kuncir dua dan diikat dengan pita berwarna hitam.

Bisa tidak membayangkan Naruko yang manis dan imut mengenakan pakaian seperti itu?

Naruko memang manis mengenakannya. Kushina sendiri mengatakan sang putri sangat manis memakai pakaian hasil ciptaannya sendiri. Bagaimana dengan Naruko sendiri?

"Kaasan, aku malu mengenakan pakaian seperti ini," kata Naruko merah padam sambil mengangkat ujung kedua sisi roknya."Aku tidak suka memakai rok seperti ini."

"Tapi, kamu manis memakainya, sayang. Lihat semua orang melihat ke arahmu," goda Kushina sambil tertawa jahil seraya menunjuk ke samping kanan.

"Apaan?" gumam Naruko cemberut dan melirik ke arah samping kanannya.

JREEENG!

Semua cowok yang berada di tempat itu menatap ke arah Naruko. Tidak yang muda maupun yang tua. Dari anak-anak, cowok remaja, bapak-bapak, kakek-kakek, bahkan para ibu di sana tidak mengedipkan mata masing-masing. Semua mata tertuju dengan mulut yang menganga ke arah Naruko. Membuat Naruko sweatdrop melihatnya.

'Ke-kenapa semua melihatku seperti itu? Pasti penampilanku aneh seperti orang gila,' pikir Naruko dalam hatinya.

"Ka-kaasan, kupikir sebaiknya kuganti saja pakaianku sekarang sebelum kereta apinya datang," kata Naruko mengangkat tas bertali duanya yang sedari tadi diam diletakkan di lantai.

Naruko ingin pergi ke toilet untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Namun, niatnya batal ketika kerah jaketnya ditarik oleh Kushina.

"Tunggu, mau kemana kamu, Naru-chan? Kamu tidak boleh mengganti pakaianmu," ucap Kushina tegas."Kamu harus memakainya sampai ke Konoha. Kamu manis memakainya kok."

"Ta-tapi, Kaasan. Aku ti..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian."

Kushina memotong pembicaraan Naruko hingga muncullah kereta api yang dinanti-nanti.

JES... JES... JEEES... TUUUT!

Kereta api berhenti. Semua mata yang dari awal tertuju ke arah Naruko kini beralih ke arah kereta api yang telah berhenti. Semuanya pun berhamburan dan mengangkat barang masing-masing untuk masuk ke dalam kereta api yang telah membuka pintu gerbang masuknya.

Terdengar seruan dari loadspeaker yang terpasang di langit-langit koridor stasiun.

**["KERETA API JURUSAN KONOHA TELAH DATANG. BAGI PARA PENUMPANG JURUSAN KONOHA, HARAP SEGERA NAIK KE DALAM KERETA. KERETA AKAN BERANGKAT LIMA BELAS MENIT LAGI. DIULANGI, BAGI PARA PENUMPANG JURUSAN KONOHA HARAP SEGERA NAIK KE DALAM KERETA. KERETA AKAN BERANGKAT LIMA BELAS MENIT LAGI. SEKIAN DAN TERIMA KASIH."]**

Seruan itu lenyap seketika. Para penumpang segera masuk ke dalam kereta.

"Kereta sudah datang, Kaasan," seru Naruko tertawa lebar dengan wajah berbinar-binar." Kalau begitu, aku mau pergi ke dalam ker..."

Naruko memutuskan perkataannya sebentar. Lalu cengirannya itu hilang begitu saja ketika melihat wajah Kushina yang mulai suram.

"Kaasan?!"

GREP!

Kushina segera memeluk Naruko dengan erat dan seeratnya. Naruko kaget sekali karena merasakan badan ibunya bergetar.

"Kaasan?"

"Naru-chan," kata Kushina lirih."Jaga dirimu baik-baik selama perjalanan ke sana ya."

Naruko membulatkan kedua matanya. Lalu ia tersenyum lirih.

"Iya, Kaasan."

Kushina melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu kedua tangannya diarahkan untuk memegang kedua bahu Naruko. Ia menatap dalam-dalam mata saffir biru di depannya ini. Seakan tidak mau melepaskan begitu saja pandangannya terhadap putri yang sangat ia sayangi ini. Ia menatap terus mata saffir biru itu tanpa berkedip.

Naruko tersentak melihat pelupuk mata Kushian sudah meneteskan air mata. Baru kali ini ia melihat ibunya menangis di hadapannya.

"Kaasan, kenapa Kaasan malah menangis?" kata Naruko berwajah kusut.

Ia pun menghapus air mata ibunya itu.

"Hehehe... Kaasan hanya senang bila membayangkan kamu bertemu dengan Tousan dan Nii-chan-mu. Pasti mereka senang bertemu denganmu, Naru-chan."

Kushina tertawa kecil biarpun masih mengalirkan air mata. Naruko tersenyum simpul sambil menatap wajah ibunya terakhir kali.

"Kaasan, aku pasti merindukan Kaasan."

"Kaasan juga merindukanmu."

Mereka saling menatap sambil tersenyum antara satu sama lain.

TUUUT!

Kereta api membunyikan tanda akan berangkat. Para penumpang segera diharapkan untuk masuk ke dalam kereta sekarang juga.

Naruko menggendong tas bertali duanya di punggungnya. Ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan ibunya yang masih berdiri di bawah pohon Gingko.

Sebelum langkahnya mulai masuk ke dalam kereta, Naruko menyempatkan dirinya untuk melihat ke belakang. Ke arah Kushina yang masih diam terpaku di bawah pohon Gingko.

Dilihatnya, Kushina tertawa lebar sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"SAYONARA, NARU-CHAN!" seru Kushina keras.

Naruko tersenyum manis. Ia pun membalas lambaian Kushina.

"Sayonara, Kaasan!"

TUUUT! JES... JES... JES...! TUUUUUUUUUT!

Kereta mulai meninggalkan stasiun. Naruko sudah masuk ke dalam kereta. Tapi, ia masih berdiri di dekat pintu kereta. Ia ingin melihat wajah ibunya untuk terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya ia melemparkan senyumnya sekali lagi buat sang ibu.

"Sayonara, Naru-chan!" kata Kushina masih melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada Naruko yang sudah dibawa oleh kereta.

Kereta melaju kencang meninggalkan stasiun. Semua orang yang berada di tempat itu menatap lirih kereta yang telah membawa orang-orang terkasih pergi. Termasuk Kushina yang kini masih melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Ia tersenyum tapi kedua matanya meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan, kesedihan, dan ketidakrelaan. Namun, apa daya ia harus melepaskan kepergian Naruko dengan ikhlas. Ia harus ikhlas. Naruko memang sudah saatnya untuk pergi.

**oOOOOo**

**oOOOOo**

akhirnya beberapa jam kemudian, kereta pun berhenti di stasiun Konoha. Semua penumpang yang berasal dari Desa Pusaran Air keluar dari pintu kereta saat pintu kereta terbuka secara otomatis. Canggih juga.

"Akhirnya...," seru Naruko tertawa lebar dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri." AKHIRNYA AKU TIBA JUGA DI KONOHA DENGAN SELAMAT, YEAAAAH!"

Naruko malah berteriak dengan sangat keras sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan ke udara sehingga semua orang di tempat itu sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Dasar aneh."

"Anak perempuan itu bersemangat sekali."

"Anak perempuan itu waras atau tidak sih?"

"Malu-maluin aja."

Begitulah komentar-komentar yang terdengar oleh orang-orang yang berada di tempat itu. Tapi Naruko tidak menyadari bisik-bisik dan tatapan aneh tertuju padanya.

Naruko begitu senang ketika menginjakkan kakinya di tempat tujuan, Konoha. Ia ingin segera mencari ayah dan kakak kembarnya sekarang juga.

"Oh iya," Naruko teringat sesuatu lalu ia menurunkan salah satu tali tasnya untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

SRET! SRET! SRET!

"INI DIA!" pekik Naruko sekeras mungkin dan membuat semua mata tertuju lagi padanya. Semua orang sweatdrop lagi.

Tampak sesuatu berbentuk segiempat dan berwarna putih terangkat dan tergenggam di tangan kanan Naruko.

Sesaat Naruko menatap dalam sesuatu yang ia pegang tersebut. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Tousan, Nii-chan."

WHUUUUSH!

Tiba-tiba muncul angin bertiup kencang yang disebabkan oleh kereta yang sedang berjalan di belakang Naruko. Sehingga membuat sesuatu yang dipegang Naruko terlepas.

SRET!

"Eh?!" Naruko membulatkan kedua matanya melihat sesuatu yang terlepas dari tangannya itu terbang melayang di atas kepalanya.

Oh, tidak... Kami-sama!

"WUUAAAH!" pekik Naruko sekali lagi dengan suara tak kalah kerasnya daripada sebelumnya sehingga semua orang sweatdrop lagi melihatnya."TIDAAK, FOTO SATU-SATUNYA TERBANG!"

Naruko panik sekali. Segera saja ia mengejar sesuatu – yang ternyata sebuah foto – terbang melayang kemana-mana. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Naruko berlari kencang sambil menghindari orang-orang yang datang dari arah berlawanan darinya. Ia mengejar foto satu-satunya yang diberikan Kushina saat ia akan pergi ke Konoha tersebut. Ia tidak rela petunjuk satu-satunya yang berharga itu hilang.

"TUNGGU!" teriak Naruko sekeras mungkin dan menajamkan kedua matanya dan melihat foto itu akan terbang melayang jatuh ke bawah.

Foto itu semakin terbang ke bawah dan semakin cepat Naruko berlari untuk meraihnya. Tangan kanannya telah terangkat ke atas untuk menggapai foto yang hampir ia dapatkan.

"Sedikit lagi," kata Naruko tersenyum senang saat ingin meraih sebuah foto yang sudah jatuh ke bawah.

Tapi...

BRUUUK!

Kaki Naruko tersandung sesuatu. Ia pun jatuh tersungkur mencium lantai.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia terjatuh di dekat sebuah tangga. Tempat itu sangat sepi. Lalu lagi-lagi angin bertiup kencang ke arah Naruko sehingga menerbangkan kembali foto yang berhasil didapatkan Naruko.

WHUUSH! SREEET!

"WUUUAAAAAH! TIDAAAAAAK! FOTONYAAAAAAAA!" teriak Naruko menatap nanar foto yang terbang melayang tinggi jauh dari hadapannya. Dramatis sekali.

GREP!

Sebuah tangan kekar menangkap sempurna foto tersebut. Naruko membulatkan matanya untuk melihat seseorang yang telah menangkap foto tersebut.

**oOOOOo**

**oOOOOo**

**oOOOOo**

**BERSAMBUNG...**

**oOOOOo**

**oOOOOo**

**oOOOOo**

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Hei, apa kabar? Jumpa lagi dengan saya setelah sekian lama. **

**Saya persembahkan cerita terbaru tentang Naruto. Kali ini saya mencoba menulis cerita dengan genre fantasi yang melibatkan tentang sihir.**

**Cerita ini sudah lama saya tulis di buku. Namun, baru sekarang saya ketik di laptop abang yang mumpung selama tiga hari, bebas saya pakai. Hehehe...**

**Saya sedang terkena WB dan belum ada niat melanjutkan cerita "PENJAGA HATI DARI MASA DEPAN" dan cerita berseri lainnya. Tapi, pokoknya semuanya gakkan di-discontinued dan tetap akan dilanjutkan. **

**Entah mengapa pairing femnaru melanda pikiran saya sekarang. Saya ingin mencoba membuat pairing GafemNaru dan SasufemNaru. Rasanya unik juga dan mempunyai tantangan sendiri. Karena itu jadilah cerita ini.**

**Saya membuat cerita ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Sayonara by Kana Nishino. Karena melalui mendengar lagu itu, ide cerita ini terus mengalir seperti air sungai yang mengalir deras.**

**Ok, sekian saja cuap-cuap dari saya. Semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini. Silakan review jika mau dan jika tidak mau review. Ya, tidak apa-apa. Saya tidak memaksa kok. **

**Terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan review cerita ini.**

**Salam, Hikari Syarahmia...**

**oOOOOo**

**SEKILAS CERITA SELANJUTNYA...**

**oOOOOo**

"**Ano, apakah kamu bisa melepaskan tanganku sekarang?"/"Sabaku No Gaara."/"Apaa? Namamu Uzumaki Naruko? Sejak kapan kamu mengganti namamu menjadi Uzumaki Naruko. Apa-apaan juga kamu tidak mengenalku? Aku ini Uciha Sasuke, dasar Dobe."/"Kok, Dobe-nya jadi dua?"/"Berarti kamu adalah anak dari pemimpin negeri sihir ini, Naruko-chan."**

**oOOOOo**

**SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER 2...**

**oOOOOo**


	2. Aku adalah anak seorang penyihir?

**PERTAMA-TAMA, SAYA MENGUCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH BUAT READER YANG UDAH MEMBERI REVIEW DI CERITA INI YAITU:**

**Shinaru**

**Aichan14**

**Buat Shinaru, balasan review sudah saya kirim ke PM. Sekarang saya akan membalas review buat Aichan14:**

"**Hm, gimana ya? Saya juga masih bingung memilih pairing gaafemnaru atau sasufemnaru. Padahal kedua-duanya saya suka lho. Tapi, liat aja chapter-chapter berikutnya. Akan jadi pairing apa di cerita ini. Yang pasti itu menurut kesukaan si tokoh utama, Naruko maksudnya. Dia akan memilih Gaara atau Sasuke. Ya, liat aja yang lebih baiknya."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SELANJUTNYA SAYA MENGUCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH BUAT YANG UDAH BACA SECARA SILENT READER, YANG UDAH FAV DAN FOL. TERIMA KASIH BANYAK YA...**

**.**

**MARI KITA MULAI MEMBACA CERITANYA, OK!**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**NARUTO**

**MY SISTER IS A MAGICAL**

**BY HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

**GENRE: HUMOR/ROMANCE/FANTASY/FAMILY**

**RATING: T**

**PAIRING: GAARAFEMNARU/SASUFEMNARU**

**JUMAT, 3 OKTOBER 2014**

**WARNING: OOC, AU, TYPO, HUMOR GARING, NOT YAOI DAN TERUTAMA ANEH. BILA ANDA TIDAK SUKA, SILAKAN TINGGALKAN CERITA INI.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2: AKU ADALAH ANAK SEORANG PENYIHIR?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MY SISTER IS A MAGICAL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SOUNDTRACK THIS STORY**

**SAYONARA- BY KANA NISHINO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA: **

**Kaki Naruko tersandung sesuatu. Ia pun jatuh tersungkur mencium lantai.**

**Tanpa ia sadari, ia terjatuh di dekat sebuah tangga. Tempat itu sangat sepi. Lalu lagi-lagi angin bertiup kencang ke arah Naruko sehingga menerbangkan kembali foto yang berhasil didapatkan Naruko.**

**WHUUSH! SREEET!**

"**WUUUAAAAAH! TIDAAAAAAK! FOTONYAAAAAAAA!" teriak Naruko menatap nanar foto yang terbang melayang tinggi jauh dari hadapannya. Dramatis sekali.**

**GREP!**

**Sebuah tangan kekar menangkap sempurna foto tersebut. Naruko membulatkan matanya untuk melihat seseorang yang telah menangkap foto tersebut.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haaah...?"

Kedua mata Naruko benar-benar membulat sempurna melihat seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh ia berada.

Seorang laki-laki berambut merah. Kedua mata jade berwarna hijau. Kulitnya putih. Ada tato tulisan kanji 'ai' di kening kirinya. Ia memakai pakaian yang aneh. Ada syal berwarna merah melingkari lehernya. Ada semacam pasir yang tengah terbang melayang di sekitar tubuhnya.

Hening dan terdengar suara angin semilir yang berhembus di antara Naruko dan laki-laki itu.

WHUUUSH!

Sejenak Naruko terpana melihat laki-laki itu. Ia terdiam tanpa kata-kata.

"Hei...!"

Tiba-tiba Naruko dikejutkan oleh suara keras dari arah sampingnya. Naruko membulatkan matanya menatap ke depan. Ternyata laki-laki itu tidak berdiri lagi di sana. Lalu di manakah dia? Tidak mungkin ia bisa menghilang begitu saja?

"Hei...," sekali lagi suara itu terdengar lagi dari arah samping Naruko.

Naruko pun menoleh ke arah samping dan bersamaan itu sebuah tangan terulur di depan wajahnya.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu kini sudah berjongkok di samping Naruko. Bagaimana bisa? Kapan dia bisa berada di samping Naruko dalam satu detik?

"Mau kubantu kamu berdiri?" tawar laki-laki itu dengan wajah yang sangat datar. Tidak ada ekspresi dari wajah putih pucat itu.

Sejenak Naruko menatap dalam wajah laki-laki yang terbilang sangat tampan – menurut Naruko di dalam hatinya – walaupun tidak ada alisnya. Sebuah mata seperti mata panda karena ada lingkaran hitam di kedua matanya. Tapi, rasanya Naruko menangkap adanya cahaya kesedihan dari kedua mata jade itu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Naruko menyambut uluran tangan laki-laki itu yang terbilang sangat lembut.

Naruko pun berdiri dibantu oleh si laki-laki berambut merah. Saat tangannya digenggam begitu oleh seorang laki-laki lantas membuat wajah Naruko sedikit memerah.

"A-arigato go-gozaimasu," ucap Naruko gugup sambil menunjukkan senyum lebarnya yang disertai kemerahan di kedua pipinya. Membuat ia semakin imut jika tersenyum malu begitu.

Laki-laki itu menatap datar Naruko yang berbadan kecil darinya.

'Cewek yang manis.'

Naruko terus tersenyum hingga merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil.

Apakah itu?

"Ano, apakah kamu bisa melepaskan tanganku sekarang?" pinta Naruko yang merasa risih bila tangannya masih dipegang oleh orang yang tak dikenal.

Mendengar permintaan Naruko, lantas laki-laki berambut merah itu melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Naruko. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar masih menggenggam tangan Naruko dengan eratnya karena saking terpesonanya dengan wajah manis si Uzumaki Naruko.

Wah, sepertinya sudah terjadi cinta pandangan pertama rupanya!

Wajah laki-laki berambut merah itu sedikit memerah namun cepat-cepat ia bisa menguasai dirinya agar tidak gugup.

"Maaf," katanya singkat dengan wajah yang kembali datar seraya menyerahkan sesuatu kepada Naruko."Ini."

Naruko menjadi bengong karena melihat sikap aneh si laki-laki itu. Kemudian Naruko menerima sesuatu yang disodorkan oleh laki-laki berambut merah tersebut.

Naruko memperhatikan sesuatu yang telah berada di telapak tangan kanannya tersebut. Sebuah foto. Di dalam foto tersebut terpapang seorang pria berambut pirang yang sedang berdiri sambil menggendong bayi laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan pria berambut pirang tersebut. Lalu di samping pria berambut pirang tersebut, berdirilah seorang wanita berambut merah sepinggang sedang tertawa lebar sambil menggendong bayi perempuan yang berambut pirang panjang dikuncir dua.

Itulah foto Namikaze Minato, si kembar Namikaze Naruto dan Uzumaki /Namikaze Naruko yang berusia satu tahun, dan Uzumaki/Namikaze Kushina. Foto itu diambil dengan latar belakang sebuah taman yang indah.

Naruko tersenyum senang akhirnya fotonya berhasil kembali di tangannya berkat laki-laki berambut merah yang telah menolongnya. Ia pun ingat kepada laki-laki berambut merah yang masih terpaku berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ano, terima kasih kalau ka...," kata Naruko menoleh ke samping namun orang yang berada di sampingnya itu tidak ada lagi."Lho, dia kemana lagi sih?"

Naruko memutarkan kepalanya ke segala arah untuk mencari sosok laki-laki berambut merah tersebut. Akhirnya matanya menangkap sosok itu telah sampai di puncak tangga di dekat Naruko jatuh tadi.

"HEIII!" teriak Naruko sekeras mungkin berharap suaranya bisa terdengar lagi oleh laki-laki berambut merah itu.

Sukses. Laki-laki itu menyadari Naruko yang memanggilnya. Ia pun menoleh. Sejenak ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"SIAPAKAH NAMAMU?" tanya Naruko dengan suara yang keras. Ia masih berdiri di bawah tangga.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu menatap ke bawah – menatap ke arah wajah Naruko yang tersibak oleh poninya yang bergoyang-goyang karena dimainkan angin – menambah manisnya wajahnya dengan lambaian kedua rambut pirang panjang dikuncir dua yang melambai-lambai. Menjadi daya tarik Naruko bagi si rambut merah tersebut.

'Dia memang cewek yang sangat manis.'

Sebuah seulas senyuman simpul terukir di wajah datar bak boneka tersebut. Naruko bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Sabaku No Gaara."

Begitulah jawabannya. Setelah itu, laki-laki berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Sabaku No Gaara tersebut membalikkan badannya untuk pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan Naruko.

WHUUUSH!

Angin yang tidak jelas munculnya entah darimana, bertiup kembali menerpa tubuh Naruko. Naruko tampak terdiam mematung sesaat melihat Gaara itu berlalu.

"..."

Apakah yang terjadi dengan Naruko?

Badannya bergetar. Keringat dingin mengucur. Senyuman tipis terukir. Wajah yang merona merah.

"Cowok itu... benar-benar... kereeen...," bisik Naruko nyaris pelan.

Saking terpesonanya dengan senyuman laki-laki berambut merah itu, tanpa Naruko sadari, foto yang sedari tadi ia pegang akhirnya terlepas dan angin pun muncul bertiup lagi serta menerbangkan foto itu lagi!

WHUUUUSH!

Naruko menoleh dan kaget setengah mati melihat foto itu telah terbang tinggi di atas langit sana. Lantas membuat Naruko membelalakkan kedua matanya dan segera mengejar foto itu kembali.

"AKH... FOTONYA TERBANG LAGI!" seru Naruko dengan suara keras yang sangat menggelegar dan mengguncang tempat itu.

Ya ampun, Naruko memang ceroboh sekali!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haaah..." terlihat Naruko menghelakan napas panjangnya. Ia sangat keletihan. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Keringat dingin mengucur. Ia terduduk begitu saja di tepi trotoar dekat sebuah gedung.

Sudah tiga jam lamanya ia mengejar foto petunjuk satu-satunya untuk mencari Ayah dan kakak kembarnya. Namun, foto itu semakin terbang tinggi ditiup angin yang mendadak kencang. Alhasil, akhirnya foto itu lenyap ditelan awan. Bukti satu-satunya itu telah lenyap dari pandangannya.

Naruko menundukkan kepalanya. Lesu. Sejenak ia pundung di tempat itu.

"Ke-kenapa jadi begini kejadiannya? Kenapa hari ini aku sangat sial?" kata Naruko menyesali dirinya sendiri."Pasti Kaasan marah bila aku menghilangkan foto satu-satunya yang ia punyai. Haaah... Betapa cerobohnya aku."

Naruko semakin pundung di tempat itu. Di tengah orang lalu lalang yang sedang berjalan di trotoar – dekat Naruko duduk – mereka keheranan melihat seorang gadis terduduk lesu di tepi trotoar sambil mengoceh panjang tidak jelas. Hingga muncul di pikiran mereka jika melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Mereka mengira Naruko adalah gadis tidak waras karena berbicara sendiri di tengah keramaian seperti ini.

Sejenak terdengar bunyi deru kendaraan yang lalu lalang di jalan raya beraspal tersebut. Orang-orang yang sedang berjalan santai di trotoar. Pepohonan rimbun dan mekar tampak berdiri di sepanjang trotoar sehingga menjadi tempat peneduh bagi pejalan kaki. Berbagai gedung tinggi yang menjulang dengan berbagai bentuk yang sangat aneh. Ada beberapa orang yang sedang menaiki tongkat yang bersayap di langit sana. Lalu ada beberapa makhluk aneh yang berkeliaran di sepanjang trotoar tersebut.

Lho, tempat apakah ini? Apakah ini benar Desa Konoha yang dikatakan oleh Kushina? Desa? Konoha? Desa Konoha? Bukan, ini bukan desa namanya. Tapi, sebuah kota besar.

Ya, sebuah kota besar dengan berbagai gedung yang bentuknya aneh. Lantas kenapa Naruko belum menyadari semua ini?

Naruko sedang bersedih hati karena kehilangan foto bukti untuk mencari ayah dan kakak kembarnya. Ia tertunduk lesu sambil duduk di tepi trotoar seperti orang galau begitu. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa dan mau kemana lagi untuk mencari ayah dan kakak kembarnya. Alamat di mana ayah dan kakak kembarnya berada, Naruko sendiri tidak tahu. Bahkan Kushina sendiri juga tidak tahu persis alamat Minato dan Naruto berada.

"Haaah, seharusnya lebih baik aku tinggal di desa Pusaran Air saja. Kasihan Kaasan ditinggal sendirian di sana."

Naruko teringat ibunya. Betapa ia mencemaskan ibu yang tinggal sendirian di sana.

Tapi...

Naruko mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat.

"Aku ingin bertemu Tousan dan Naruto-nii. Aku tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja."

Tiba-tiba muncul api berkobar di kedua mata saffir biru Naruko. Ia bangkit berdiri.

"HARI INI JUGA AKU HARUS MENEMUKAN TOUSAN DAN NII-CHAN. MESKIPUN FOTO PETUNJUK ITU HILANG. AKU AKAN TETAP BERUSAHA MENCARI MEREKA!" seru Naruko bersemangat sekali dengan latar belakang ombak yang menghantam tebing.

Melihat tingkah Naruko yang berdiri sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan ke udara, sukses membuat semua orang di tempat itu sweatdrop melihatnya.

Memang dasar si Naruko. Dari tadi ia berteriak tidak jelas di tengah orang yang lalu lalang di belakangnya. Orang-orang mengira dia memang sudah gila.

KRIUK!

Terdengar bunyi yang tidak enak dari perut Naruko. Naruko membulatkan matanya.

"Ah, tiba-tiba perutku lapar jadinya."

Naruko sweatdrop sendiri. Diliriknya jam tangan berwarna orange yang tersemat di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore.

"Haah?!" kata Naruko membelalakkan kedua matanya."Sudah jam segini."

Lantas Naruko buru-buru membalikkan badannya untuk pergi dan tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang yang tepat berjalan ke arahnya.

BRUUUK!

Naruko kehilangan keseimbangannya dan ia akan jatuh ke belakang.

"EEEEH?!" kata Naruko membulatkan matanya.

GREP!

Tangan kanan Naruko berhasil digenggam oleh sebuah tangan kekar. Naruko tidak jadi jatuh ke belakang.

Naruko memejamkan matanya sambil mengelus-elus dadanya. Lega.

"Oh, syukurlah, aku tidak jadi jatuh," kata Naruko menghelakan napas leganya.

"Do-dobe?!"

Sebuah suara berat seperti suara baritone terdengar di telinga Naruko. Naruko pun menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah di depannya.

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi. Matanya hitam kelam bagaikan batu onix. Kulitnya putih pucat. Rambutnya hitam. Gaya rambutnya mencuat ke atas melawan gravitasi bumi. Bila diperhatikan, rambutnya mirip seperti pantat ayam. Gaya rambut yang aneh.

Sesaat Naruko terpana melihat wajah di depannya itu. Begitu juga dengan orang tersebut.

Hening. Terlihat orang lalu lalang yang berjalan di antara Naruko dan orang asing tersebut, para pejalan kaki memasang wajah kemerahan melihat adegan yang menurut pikiran masing-masing sungguh mempesonakan hati.

Kemudian Naruko menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Ia melirik ke arah tangannya yang masih dipegang oleh laki-laki itu.

Ini mengingatkannya dengan laki-laki berambut merah bernama Gaara tersebut. Adegan yang sama. Ini sudah kedua kalinya tangan kanannya dipegang oleh seorang laki-laki yang tidak dikenal.

BRUUUSH!

Wajah Naruko memerah seketika. Apalagi orang asing itu masih menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Ka-kau, Do-dobe-kan?" tanya laki-laki berambut hitam itu dengan wajah yang kelihatan shock.

Naruko mengerutkan keningnya. Ia heran kenapa orang asing ini memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Dobe". Padahal ia tidak mengenali orang ini. Naruko heran kenapa bisa ada orang yang mengenalinya padahal dia baru pertama kali datang ke Konoha ini? Mana orang asing ini memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Dobe". Apa-apaan Dobe itu?

"Hei...," kedua alis Naruko turun dengan cepat."Memangnya kau siapa? Kenapa kau memanggilku Dobe? Memangnya kita saling mengenal? Dan apa-apaan Dobe itu? Dasar, cowok aneh."

Naruko mengoceh tidak jelas dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan kepada laki-laki itu. Sehingga laki-laki itu memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Bisa tidak kalau kau memberikan pertanyaan itu satu persatu, hei Dobe?" seru laki-laki itu juga turut menurunkan alisnya.

"HEI, AKU BUKAN DOBE. AKU UZUMAKI NARUKO," ujar Naruko mulai merah padam dan emosi naik perlahan-lahan ke ubun-ubunnya."DASAR SOK KENAL, MEMANGNYA KAU ITU SIAPA SIH? AKU TIDAK MENGENAL KAMU, TAHU!"

"APAAA? NAMAMU UZUMAKI NARUKO? SEJAK KAPAN KAMU MENGGANTI NAMAMU MENJADI UZUMAKI NARUKO. APA-APAAN JUGA KAU TIDAK MENGENALKU? AKU INI UCIHA SASUKE, DASAR DOBE!"

"BAKA! SUDAH KUBILANG AKU INI BUKAN DOBE. AKU INI UZUMAKI NARUKO. KA..."

"Ada apa, Teme? Kenapa kau malah ribut di sini?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang menegur dengan ada kata "Teme" di kalimat diucapkannya. Sontak membuat Naruko dan orang berambut hitam bernama Sasuke tersebut menoleh ke asal suara.

Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning pendek jabrik yang sangat berantakan. Kedua mata biru saffir. Kulit putih agak kecoklatan. Memakai jaket orange yang tidak diresletingkan. Ada baju kaos berwarna hitam di balik jaket orange yang ia kenakan. Bawahannya sebuah celana jeans berwarna hitam yang sama dengan baju kaos hitam tersebut. Sepatu kets berwarna orange melengkapi penampilannya yang kelihatan cool. Tampak guratan tiga garis di kedua pipinya. Lalu terlihat ada lambang seperti obat nyamuk di dada kiri jaket orange yang dikenakannya.

Sejenak Naruko dan Sasuke berhenti bertengkar. Mereka berdua ternganga bersamaan melihat orang itu. Terutama Sasuke, ia speechless sambil menatap Naruko dan orang itu secara bergantian.

"Kok, Dobenya jadi dua?" ucap Sasuke kebingungan sambil menunjuk Naruko dan orang yang mirip dengan Naruko secara bergantian."Wajah kalian sangat mirip."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Sesaat laki-laki berambut pirang itu menoleh ke arah Naruko yang menatapnya lama sedari tadi. Betapa kagetnya dia.

'Cewek ini mirip sekali denganku, jangan-jangan dia...,' pikir laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut memasang ekspresi shock dengan kedua mata membulat sempurna.

Ia menatap Naruko dengan pandangan seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Lalu tiba-tiba...

GREP!

Naruko secara langsung memeluk leher laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut. Tentu saja membuat laki-laki itu kaget setengah mati dibuatnya.

"NII-CHAN!" kata Naruko tertawa lebar senang.

Sementara orang yang dipeluk hanya terdiam terpaku berdiri. Sasuke yang speechless melihat adegan itu. Orang-orang yang lewat akhirnya membentuk kerumunan dan menonton pemandangan adegan romantis tersebut.

Hening. Semua orang memasang wajah yang benar-benar merah sepertti kepiting rebus.

'Nii-chan? Kenapa gadis ini memanggilku Nii-chan? Jangan-jangan gadis ini memang...'

'Nii-chan? Kenapa gadis ini memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Nii-chan? Jangan-jangan gadis ini adalah...'

"Jangan-jangan kamu Na-naruko," ujar laki-laki berambut kuning yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto."Naruko, saudara kembarku."

"Yap, itu benar, Nii-chan," jawab Naruko masih tertawa lebar sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari kakaknya.

Hening lagi. Kerumunan terdiam mendengarkan percakapan duo rambut kuning itu. Sementara Sasuke memasang wajah stoic dan datarnya lagi.

"Huh, ternyata dia adik kembarmu, Dobe," sahut Sasuke mendengus pelan sambil menutup matanya seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana panjangnya."Kupikir dia adalah dirimu, Dobe. Makanya aku mengira dirimu tidak waras lagi karena memakai pakaian perempuan."

Mendengar perkataan itu membuat kedua mata duo blonde kembar itu berkilat tajam. Terutama Naruko, dia sangat tidak suka kalau si rambut raven itu menjelek-jelekkan kakaknya. Ia pun memasang wajah geram dan mengacungkan telunjuknya kepada Sasuke itu.

"APA-APAAN KAU MENGATAI NII-CHAN-KU SEPERTI ITU? DAN APA-APAAN ITU DOBE? DASAR COWOK YANG MENYEBALKAN!" seru Naruko bersuara keras sambil mengeluarkan ledakan emosi yang meluap-luap.

Orang yang ditunjuk hanya tersenyum simpul dan malah berbalik arah tanpa mengatakan sesuatu. Sasuke pergi begitu saja.

Naruko yang merasa diacuhkan semakin menggeram. Gigi-giginya gemeretak. Ia kesal sekali melihat sikap si rambut raven itu.

"HEI, JANGAN MAIN KABUR AJA KAU!" kata Naruko merah padam dengan bermaksud mengejar Sasuke yang sudah berjalan jauh.

GREP!

Tangan kanan Naruko ditangkap Naruto. Niat Naruko untuk mengejar Sasuke pun batal.

"Jangan kejar dia, Naruko-chan. Biarkan saja," ucap Naruto memasang wajah datar.

Naruko menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Ta-tapi, Nii-chan."

"Ayo, pergi."

Naruto pun menarik tangan si Naruko untuk meninggalkan kerumunan yang melongo menonton mereka sedari tadi. Naruko pun menurut saja diseret oleh kakak kembarnya. Mereka pun berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu. Setelah itu, kerumunan akhirnya bubar dan memasang wajah puas karena menonton pertunjukan drama gratis di tepi jalan tersebut. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah jalan raya yang tidak terlalu sepi. Masih ada dua atau tiga kendaraan lewat di jalan raya tersebut. Di sepanjang trotoar yang berada di tepi dua sisi jalan raya tersebut, berbaris-barislah berbagai tanaman yang sangat aneh dan berwarna menyolok seperti merah, orange, kuning serta warna-warna lainnya. Tidak ditemui gedung-gedung tinggi seperti tadi. Kini ditemui berbagai rumah aneh dengan bentuk bulat seperti kubah. Rumah-rumah itu berbaris-baris rapi tak jauh dari trotoar. Tampak berbagai makhluk aneh yang sedang berjalan dengan para manusia. Mereka lalu lalang di trotoar itu.

Di antara orang-orang yang lewat dengan makhluk aneh yang berjalan atau terbang tersebut, lewatlah Naruto dan Naruko. Duo blonde kembar yang manis dan tampan berhasil membuat semua mata – baik laki-laki atau perempuan – terpesona melihatnya. Terbukti, para orang yang terpesona itu akhirnya jatuh dibuatnya karena tersandung sesuatu atau malah miris seperti kepala terbentur menghantam pohon.

Naruto sedang berjalan santai dengan pandangan mata bosan tidak menyadari semua mata yang tertuju kepadanya atau adik kembarnya yang berjalan di belakang sambil celingak-celinguk dengan wajah yang bingung bercampur takut. Sesekali tangan Naruko didekapkan ke dada. Tangan satunya diarahkan ke mulut untuk digigit-gigit.

Sesaat Naruto memutar bola saffir birunya. Menyadari adik kembarnya yang sibuk kasak-kusuk sendiri.

"Ada apa, Naruko-chan?" tanya Naruto menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah yang bosan. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sebentar.

"Anu, Nii-chan...," sahut Naruko memasang wajah horror."Sebenarnya ini tempat apa? Ke-kenapa de-desa Konohanya seperti tempat hantu begini?"

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya,"desa kamu bilang, imouto-chan?"

"I-iya, ini memang desa Konohakan, Nii-chan?" tanya Naruko memiringkan kepalanya dan meletakkan telunjuknya ke dagunya.

Mendengar perkataan Naruko yang terkesan polos, membuat Naruto tersenyum simpul. Ia menjadi gemas melihat wajah adiknya yang imut bila memasang gaya seperti itu. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencubit kedua pipi imut si Naruko.

NGEK!

Akhirnya niatnya untuk mencubit kedua pipi si adik kembarnya terlaksanakan juga. Membuat Naruko terpekik keras saat kedua pipinya ditarik oleh Naruto.

"AW, SAKIT ITU NII-CHAN!"

"Kamu itu menggemaskan, Imouto-chan."

"Ah, Nii-chan sama seperti Kaasan," Naruko memasang wajah cemberut membuatnya semakin menggemaskan. Sehingga membuat cubitan di kedua pipinya dikuatkan oleh Naruto. Naruto semakin geram melihat wajah adiknya seperti boneka itu.

"UWAAAH, NII-CHAN! SAKIT TAHU. LEPASKAN AKU!" seru Naruko merah padam dengan suara yang sangat keras mengguncang tempat itu.

Saking kerasnya suara Naruko tersebut dapat membuat beberapa burung kecil yang hinggap di batang pohon mendadak terkapar pingsan semuanya.

Mendengar adiknya menjerit keras tidak jelas begitu, daripada telinganya pecah karena mendengar suara si adik yang terlampau keras melebihi kecepatan cahaya. Naruto segera melepaskan cubitannya. Ia pun kembali memasang wajah stay cool-nya.

Beberapa orang lewat bersama makhluk aneh di trotoar memasang wajah super sweatdrop melihat ulah duo blonde kembar tersebut.

Terlihat Naruko masih berwajah merah padam sambil memijat kedua pipinya berbekas merah. Naruto yang innocent hanya terpaku melihat Naruko yang sedang sibuk memijat kedua pipinya. Naruko melirik ke arah lain dan membuang muka saat Naruto melemparkan senyum jahil kepadanya.

Hening.

Duo blonde kembar sedang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga suara Naruko memecah suasana hening senyap ini.

"Nii-chan."

"Apa, Imouto-chan?"

"Se-sebenarnya ini desa atau kota Konoha namanya? Kenapa semuanya terlihat aneh?" kembali Naruko bertanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala tempat tersebut."Ke-kenapa ada makhluk aneh juga di sini?"

Kembali ke topik utama. Kembali Naruko merinding ketakutan. Ia pun melipat kedua tangan di dada. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"A-aku takut tempat ini, Nii-chan," sahut Naruko berwajah horror sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Lalu menghelakan napasnya dan berjalan pelan untuk menghampiri adiknya.

PUK!

Tangan kanan Naruto mendarat di puncak poni pirang si Naruko.

"Tidak usah takut, Imouto-chan. Nii-chan ada di sini kok," sahut Naruto menatap lembut si adik perempuannya yang pendek darinya.

Naruko menatap ke arah wajah kakaknya. Kakaknya tersenyum lebar.

'Ternyata Nii-chan memang keren. Nii-chan memang sangat tampan saat tersenyum seperti ini. Pasti banyak cewek yang menyukainya,' pikir Naruko terpana melihat cahaya wajah Naruto yang bersinar terang.

Kemudian tangan kanan Naruto bergerak untuk membelai rambut Naruko. Wajah Naruko memerah saat kakaknya membelai rambutnya. Naruko tersenyum kecil.

Betapa bahagianya Naruko bertemu dengan kakak kembarnya. Ternyata kakak kembarnya sangat menyayangi dirinya.

"Baiklah, Imouto-ku. Akan aku jelaskan kenapa tempat ini sangat aneh. Tempat ini bukan tempat biasa. Tempat ini bernama kota sihir."

"Ko-kota sihir?"

"Iya, kota Konoha adalah kota sihir satu-satunya di dunia ini. Tempat di mana segala yang aneh ada di sini. Ya, seperti yang kamu lihat ada makhluk aneh lalu lalang bersama para manusia, tanaman-tanaman yang aneh, rumah-rumah aneh yang berbentuk macam-macam dan lain-lain. Segalanya aneh. Pokoknya tempat ini adalah negeri sihir. Kamu tahu itu sangat membosankan."

"Membosankan?"

Naruto melirik ke arah lain dan menjauhkan tangan kanannya dari rambut Naruko. Lalu kedua tangan Naruto saling melipat lalu disanggahkan di belakang lehernya.

"Ya, membosankan. Tanpa adanya Kaasan di sini."

Naruko menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menatap jalan berbatu itu. Ia jadi sedih bila Naruto mengingatkan dia kepada ibu.

"Ya, Nii-chan. Nii-chan benar."

"Bagaimana kabar Kaasan di sana?"

"Baik. Kalau Tousan?"

"Baik juga."

"Kalau begitu, Tousan di mana, Nii-chan?"

"Tousan belum pulang. Beliau masih sibuk mengurus pekerjaannya di kantor. Kamu tahu, kalau Tousan kita seorang Hokage."

"Hokage?"

"Ya, istilah buat pemimpin kota sihir ini."

"Berarti..."

Naruto memutar bola matanya dan menoleh ke arah Naruko.

"Berarti kamu adalah anak dari pemimpin negeri sihir ini, Naruko-chan."

Mendengar penjelasan dari kakak kembarnya tersebut, membuat Naruko terdiam di tempat. Kedua mata Naruko membulat lebar.

'To-tousan adalah pemimpin negeri sihir ini? Berarti aku adalah anak dari seorang penyihir. Tapi, kenapa Kaasan tidak pernah bilang kalau Tousan adalah seorang penyihir dan kota Konoha adalah kota sihir? Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan oleh Kaasan.'

"HEI, NARUKO-CHAN! KENAPA KAMU BENGONG DI SITU?"

Terlihat Naruto sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkan Naruko yang berdiri terpaku seorang diri di sana. Naruko pun membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"HAAAH, NIII-CHAAAN! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKUUUU DOOOOONG!"

Suara pekikan Naruko menggema dan mengguncang tempat tersebut sehingga siapa saja bisa pingsan mendengarnya.

Naruko pun mengejar Naruto yang sudah berjalan duluan. Ia kesal sekali karena ditinggal kakaknya begitu saja.

'Dasar, Nii-chan yang menyebalkan.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**YA, SELESAI JUGA CERITA CHAPTER 2 INI!**

**Hai, semuanya saya datang lagi menghadirkan cerita pairing Gaafemnaru atau Sasufemnaru. Saya sendiri masih bingung mau menetapkan pairing yang mana. Namun, yang pasti dua-duanya saya suka. Tapi, lihat saja perkembangan cerita selanjutnya, Naruko akan memilih siapa. Gaara atau Sasuke?**

**Sepertinya dalam cerita dunia fantasi ini, bakal terjadi cinta segitiga antara Naruko, Gaara dan Sasuke. Pokoknya saya akan membuat mereka bertiga menderita dalam cinta yang terbilang sangat rumit karena ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka akan terluka.**

**Di sini, Sasuke agak kelihatan ooc ya? Apa perasaan saya aja ya.**

**Ok, segini saja. Terima kasih udah mau membaca dan memberikan review-nya.**

**Arigato, salam saya.**

**Hikari Syarahmia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekilas cerita minggu depan:**

"**Selamat datang, Gaki!"/"Ka-kamu itu makhluk apaan sih? Kenapa rubah bisa berbicara seperti manusia?"/"Kok, Naru-nya ada dua?!"/"Mengapa Tousan dan Kaasan berpisah?"/"Dialah Uciha Sasuke, si Pangeran Charming yang dapat membuat cewek-cewek mendadak pingsan seketika hanya karena tatapan mata kelamnya."**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter 3 ya...**

**Yang berjudul: Bertemu dengan sang Ayah**

**Bye bye...**


End file.
